The Story Of Saint Nicolas aka Santa Harry Style
by Anne Waterfeild
Summary: Well it is about Nicolas' life and how he becomes the legendary santa clause. With a little spice of magic *wink*


The Story of Saint Nicolas (a.k.a Santa) (Harry Potter style)  
  
Chapter 1 The Five Witches And Wizards  
  
Around one thousand years ago Nicolas woke up in his bed one morning ready to go to his new school. He packed his bags and put his quill in his cloak pocket. At this time he was 11 years old and he had dirty blond hair, light blue eyes with a special twinkle, and was an average height and weight. Nicolas lived in a small village in southern England. The house, in which he lived, was small and it got a bit chilly during the winter months, but he loved to live there with his parents and younger sister. He knew how to read and write in both English and Latin. Last week however something very exciting happened that would change his life forever. He had found a scroll outside his house with a coat of arms on it. It bore a lion, badger, raven, and snake on it with the words "Never Tickle Sleeping Dragons" below the coat of arms in Latin. He had opened to find a message from four people. The letter had said that he was a wizard and that he would be welcome to go to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Knowing that his parents would not accept it he hid it from them and his little sister. So on his way he went that fine morning to the school. He took out the scroll again and looked to find where to go. It only said to meet in London. This was not much help for he would just end up walking all over London not knowing which way to go, but he decided to go anyway. First he packed his belongings into a leather bag. Then he shingled up his horse named Dasher and cantered over the dirt road leading to London. When he had finally gotten there it was fairly warm but smoggy. Nicolas was quite frightened being 11 in a city where crimes took place very often. He waited at the outskirts until a man came up and tapped him on the shoulder. Nicolas jumped and backed away from the man who had just taken his scroll and was reading it. Then the stranger spoke, "Well then, you must be Nicolas Clause. Glad to meet you, I am Sir Godric Gryffendor. I will be one of your professors." Godric had nice brown hair and emerald green eyes, he seemed in his late twenties. Nicolas looked at the so called Godric, not knowing if he could trust this man who wore long red cloaks the colour of blood. Though he had no choice if he did not want to roam the streets of London for another day. He followed Godric until they got to a place by the name of The Leaky Cauldron. Nicolas entered cautiously looking around the bar at some strangely dressed people. In one corner of the room there were many children his age and three older people wearing the same cloaks as Godric except different colours. Godric walked to the three and shook hands with them nicely. Nicolas stepped toward one of the children and stood still. He studied the older people more carefully. One of the three was a tall bony woman with black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue cloak and seemed to be talking to a child next to her. He then noticed that she was caring two books and some stick. He wondered for a second what it was but didn't bother asking. The next was short chubby woman with curly red hair and brown eyes. She wore a friendly smile and a cloak, pure yellow. She was talking to Godric with nothing in her hands. Finally there was a man who was tall and strong. He seemed a bit older than Godric but much fitter. He reminded Nicolas of a solder. This man had black wavy hair and silver eyes. He seemed a bit upset at the moment but Nicolas was sure that his friends that were girls would call him handsome. He was wearing a dark green cloak that seemed a bit short for him. There was one more adult that was younger then the rest, around twenty. She was beside the solder-looking man and was almost as tall as the blue- cloaked woman. This girl had the hair and eye colour of the green-cloaked man but she seemed more peaceful. Her hair was tied in a long braid that hung over her shoulder. Nicolas thought she looked sort of pretty. Suddenly a small bell was rung and everyone fell quiet. Godric stood up on the table and spoke, " Let me introduce to you, we the founders of your new school. There are four of us and we started this school three years ago. We have arranged a school that will teach you everything you need to know about wizardry and witchcraft. First let me introduce to you your herbology teacher and a house captain Helga Hufflepuff!" at this time the short chubby lady stood up, " Hello as you just heard I will be teaching you herbology. This is a great skill that may save your like if you ever find yourself trapped by some sort of plant in the dark forest (now known as the forbidden forest). I hope for some of you to enjoy my class. Another note. I am the head of a house, in other words one of the places you can be chosen to room in. This house is called, after me, Hufflepuff. The symbol for this house is a badger for I think it represents me most. The people that will be selected for my house are souls who value loyalty and hard work. I hope to see many of you in my house." When Helga sat down the blue-cloaked woman stood up and fixed her glasses. She looked around the room with her blue eyes and said, " I am Rowena Ravenclaw head of Ravenclaw house and charms teacher. Charms is a useful class that many understand and enjoy. I use my charms skills to hover unruly students above my head for example," at this a couple of students backed up. She continued with a smirk on her face, " I, as I said, am the Ravenclaw head. Ravenclaw house are filled with people who are clever most of all." Next the soldier-looking man rose. " I am Salazar Slytherin, head of Slytherin house and teacher of defence against the dark arts. To defend yourself is something every person should be capable of but when dealing with creatures like the ones in the wizarding world you must learn to deal with then as well as other wizards. Slytherin house is known for their cunning and ambitious way of thinking. I hope to see many new slytherins in my house this year." When Salazar took his seat Nicolas swore that Salazar had glared at him. Godric rose again from his chair, "Well that leaves me doesn't it? Well then, I am Godric Gryffendor, head of gryffendor house, and your faithful transfiguration teacher. To turn, lets say, a mouse into a glass can be very useful at time. You can change even yourself into things if you work hard and that would be quite funny if you were playing hide and seek." A couple of giggles and laughs covered the students, "And now to the gryffendor house. In my house I am looking for people who hold bravery in their hearts and souls. I hope that there are many brave hearts in this crowed." He finished his speech just like that. Every applauded the teacher politely and Professor Hufflepuff stood once again. " Now it is time for you all to go to Hogwarts! To do this you must touch an object on the table." She pointed to the table in the corner. " So, if you please, everyone line up before the table." There was a great rush of little footsteps, for all the young people were eager to get to their new school. Nicolas hurried over and one by one the students disappeared. When it was Nicolas' turn he closed his eyes and grabbed a glass on the right side of the table. He was suddenly jerked off his feet and pulled all over for quite a bit of time. When he was getting used to it he suddenly stopped and fell to the ground. He stood up feeling a bite dazed and when he looked in front of him there was a large castle gleaming in the moonlight. e seHH 


End file.
